An A Plus Effort
by The-Hunting-Starship-Ranger
Summary: Castiel Novak is a teacher at a college, he finds himself falling for his student Dean.


Castiel Novak was the Theology Proffesor at the University of State in California, and be had one problem. He found himself extremely attracted to his student, and a fairly good one at that, Dean Winchester. Dean was funny, and sweet. He was smart and drop-dead gorgeous, especially when he laughed, and Castiel was stuck. He was the boy's proffesor, he couldn't act upon this, though the term was almost closed and Dean would graduate soon. And anyway, Dean Winchester was undeniably straight.

Dean spent most of his Theology lessons stealing glances at the teacher and smiling like a fifteen year old girl with a crush. That didn't mean to say he didn't listen to every word that came out of Mr Novak's perfectly formed lips, quite the opposite actually, he tried extra hard and got straight A's in the subject just to please him. He stayed behind after the last class, just wanting to stick around and talk to Castiel. "Hey, sir? You think you can go over some things with me?" He asked, even though he'd understood everything that lesson.

"Of course Dean, what can I do for you." He said calmly, lifting his bad over his head and sitting back on his desk.

Dean grinned and leant over the desk, looking down at the papers. "Just explain a few of the things. I've been kind of...distracted lately." He said, looking back at Castiel, the grin still in place.

"Got yourself a girl eh?" He teased, he may be a snooty odd proffessor, but he was still about the same age as half of his class.

Dean blushed slightly and shook his head, laughing softly. "Nah, nothing like that. I graduate soon and everyone's going to different places, there'd be no point."

Right, he'd forgotten that they were all leaving. "You don't have to go away you know."

Dean smiled and nodded. "I know. I don't really want to go." He said quietly.

"What's keeping you here Dean." He asked, looking up at the man

Dean shrugged and looked down again. "I don't know. I guess there's someone I'm interested in but it could never work out. I don't think."

"Why wouldn't it work out." He said, shrugging. "Anyone would be lucky to have you, your smart and handsome, and funny." Cas cut off.

Dean blushed and bit his lip, looking back to Castiel. "You really think so?" He asked quietly.

"Of course." He said, smiling warmly at his student.

Dean grinned and leant over a little bit more. "What do you think I should do about it then? About the person keeping me here."

"Kiss them." Cas said, his breath shaking. "It helps."

"Just, out of the blue? Just go up and kiss them?" Dean asked.

"Without any warning." He said, "If they kiss back, they like you.

Dean nodded and paused for a few seconds before leaning over the table and grabbing Cas' tie to pull him the rest of the way press their lips together.

Cas squeaked in shock, before pushing his lips against Dean's

Dean moved his hand around the back of Cas's neck and kissed him passionately.

Cas stood, pulling away slightly. "Dean, we can't."

Dean moved back and nodded, glancing back to the door to make sure it was closed. "But you kissed back. That means you like me."

"But we could get into so much trouble."

"But you like me, right?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows and hoping it was true.

"Yes Dean, I do." He admitted, looking down.

"I graduate in a couple weeks. We won't get into trouble if no one finds out." Dean stepped around the desk and tilted Cas' head up to face him again.

Castiel looked at the door, before he looked back at his student. He wanted this. Nodding, he kissed Dean hard.

Dean moaned quietly and kissed back, parting his lips for Cas and moving closer.

Cas grabbed Dean's his, rolling them together and thrusting his tongue into Dean's mouth.

Dean gasped and hopped onto the edge of the desk, wrapping his legs around Cas' waist. "Mr Novak, you're the sexiest professor I have ever seen." He mumbled against his lips.

"You are so distracting in my class Dean, with your eyes." Cas replied, pushing his hips up. "You make me so hard."

Dean moaned and bit at Cas' lower lip. "Oh, fuck, really? I think about you a lot. Like in the shower this morning, oh god.." He wound an arm around his waist and rested his hand on the small of his back to press him closer.

"Do you jerk off with images of me sucking your cock, or riding you hard."

Dean closed his eyes and kissed at Cas' neck, tightening his legs around him. "Both. Everything. Fuck, this morning I was imagining fucking you in the shower." He said breathlessly, grinding his hips against him.

"Such a dirty boy." Castiel said, his voice deep with lust. "Do you want me now, Dean."

Dean nodded and sucked at his neck. "Yes, oh god yes! I want you so bad, professor. Do you ever think of me like that? Sucking you off under the desk so no one could see?"

"While I'm teaching a class, trying not to cry out."

"Yeah. Do you ever get hard in class thinking of me? Do you look up at me and imagine it?"

"Oh yes, all the time."

Dean grinned. "Maybe I should try it. Get on my knees under the desk for you, make you feel really good."

"Gods Dean," He groaned out. " Just do something already."

Dean nodded. "You want me on my knees?" He asked, unwinding his legs from around Cas and hopping off the desk again. He pushed him back against the wall and slowly sank to his knees.

Cas just groaned out, nodding. His hand moving down to his pants to pull out his large cock.

Dean reached up to grip Cas' hips before running his tongue along the underside of his cock.

Cas groaned out, louldy

Dean glanced up and winked before taking Cas into his mouth and sliding his lips down to take him in fully.

Cas gripped the chair with white knuckles, doing everything in his power to now buck into the boy's mouth.

Dean moaned around him and bobbed his head, sucking hard as he deep throated him.

"Dean." He groaned out. "Dean I'm gonna cum.

Dean bobbed his head faster, swirling his tongue around Cas' length.

With that Cas came hard into Dean's mouth.

Dean pulled off Cas and swallowed easily, grinning up at him. "Do I get extra credit?" He teased.

"Dean, you can't bribe a teacher." He said, pulling his student up and kissing him.

Dean smirked and kissed back, doing up Cas' trousers again before moving a hand to his own crotch to palm himself lightly. "Your moans are even sexier than I imagined."

"I wanna see you Dean." He groaned, pulling the man on top of him.

"Wanna see me?" Dean furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" He asked, moaning softly as he rubbed himself harder.

"Don't you dare cum before you've been up my ass." Cas comanded, grabbing the man's hand

Dean grinned and nodded. "On the desk?" He whispered, biting his lip.

"You tell me."

"I want to fuck you on your desk."

"You want me bent over it." He said standing.

Dean nodded, lips parted slightly as he moaned at the thought of it. "God yes. I want you bent over your desk and I want to fuck you so hard.."

Cas turned around, wagging his ass in the air. "Like this."

Dean ran his hand down Cas' back slowly. "Can I fuck you like this? Right now?"

"If that's what you want." He said, gripping the desk.

Dean nodded and unzipped his trousers, pulling Cas' down again as well. "You don't need me to prepare you or anything?"

"It'll hurt, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

Dean gripped Cas' hips, slicked his length with spit and pushed into him slowly, moaning, giving him a bit of time to adjust. He pulled back to thrust into him again quickly.

Cas cried out, his knuckles white, but soon be began to moan out. Pushing back to meet Dean's thrusts.

Dean thrust into his hard and fast. "Cas, you gonna come. Again?"

"Not yet."

Dean laughed breathlessly and thrust harder, moaning loudly and digging his nails into Cas' hips. "Good, I want you a bit longer."

"Gods Dean, I want to see your face."

Dean nodded and pulled out without warning and turned Cas around, pushing him back onto the desk and climbing on above him. "Like this?" He asked, hitching Cas' legs up around his waist and pushing into him again.

"Gods yes."

Dean thrust into him fast again, matching his speed from before as he reached between them to stroke Cas.

"God Dean, you feel so good."

"So do you. I can call you Cas now, right?" He asked.

"Of course Dean."

Dean grunted and sped up, leaning down to kiss Cas' neck, biting and sucking at the soft skin.

"Dean are you close."

Dean nodded, "So fucking close, Cas. Oh god!"

"I know, me to Dean."

Dean moaned loudly and bit at Cas' earlobe. "Come for me, sir."

Cas let out a cry as he came, cum spewing over Dean's chest, his arse clentching on the boy's cock.

Dean followed, crying out his name as he came inside Cas and arched his back, before collapsing against him. "Fuck..."

"That was brilliant."

Dean grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

"We should do that again sometime,:

Dean kissed him and nodded. "Yes, we should do that a lot."

"Like everyday."

"Everyday." He agreed. "I fucking love theology."

"Maybe we should do it in a bed next time."

"Mhmm. Or a shower."

"Or anywhere really."

"Am I your favourite student, Mr Novak?" Dean asked with a smirk, trailing his fingers down Cas' chest.

"Always." He said, kissing Dean lightly.

Dean pulled his pants up and helped Cas with his own. "Awesome." He smiled.

Cas kissed Dean hard.

Dean kissed back desperately.

"I might just love you Winchester."

Dean grinned and kissed him again a bit softer. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
